Long Weekend
by ncislove
Summary: The team has some time off. two parts
1. Chapter 1

Just a little two-part bit that I wrote. I needed a little happy in my life (some of you know what's been going on in my life) so I wrote some happy times. Enjoy.

-----

"No, you can forget about it." Gibbs narrowed his eyes to focus on his computer screen.

"But Gibbs, it's already all planned out. The Director gave us this Friday and Monday off, the sites have been reserved, and between McGee, Palmer and Tony, we've got all the supplies." She waved her hand back over her shoulder towards Tony's desk.

"It's true, boss. McScout has everything we could ever need." Tony added.

"No."

"Gibbs." Abby dipped her head lower to try and catch his gaze.

She had perched on the edge of his desk giving him no way to get away without looking at her and he knew it. He also knew that one look, one little pout, and he would crack. He had long known about having Friday and Monday off, and he had planned to utilize that extra time on his boat. He had figured that if he had kept quiet about the extra time off, which was well deserved and needed for his team, that nothing major would be planned.

Maybe an evening of poker, maybe a movie, but that was it.

He'd never agree to go camping.

Then he looked up.

Damn Abby and her green eyes. One glance into her pleading eyes and he was a wreck of emotion and couldn't say no. "Fine."

"Yay!" Abby jumped off the edge of the desk and clicked her heels together. "It's going to be great, Gibbs. And don't worry. It's a nice campground, flush toilets, and hot showers. There is a big lake for swimming, boating, fishing, all sorts of fun to be had."

"I'm sure. But Abby, I've agreed to go so will you please…" The look he gave her told her she needed to get back to work.

Abby spun around on her toes before she rounded the corner. "Oh, and I'm tenting with you."

"Abby..?" The question he wove around her name never reached her ears. Abby was already at the back elevator, headed down to her lab.

Abby's excitement for the trip spread like wildfire. By Tuesday morning, everything had been planned out. McGee and Tony had secured tents, managed to round up enough air-mattresses and sleeping bags, and even a few extra large turquoise tarps, just in case they were hit with a summer rain storm.

The week went by excruciatingly slow for Abby, and Thursday afternoon she watched the clock tick down the minutes until she could leave. She had already packed her clothes, but she wanted to run down the list of what she was planning to bring – just in case she had forgotten something.

-----

Friday morning Abby was up before the sun. They were taking two cars to the campground. She was to be picked up by Ducky and driven over to Gibbs' where she would ride with him and Ducky. McGee, Palmer, Tony and Ziva would ride in the second car and pull a small trailer with their supplies.

It took three hours for the group to drive to Otter Creek Campground. Before they arrived at the campground they stopped off at a local grocery store to load up their coolers with food for the next few days. Abby and Tony skittered around the store, loading up on marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers. Then with an evil glint in their eyes, they found the cold section.

"Let's see… Friday night, Saturday night, Sunday night… and we're how many people? Seven. How much beer do we need?"

Before Tony could answer, he felt Gibbs' hand collide with the back of his head. "I don't know how to answer that, boss."

"I'm not sure the grocery store has enough beer to get me through this long weekend, DiNozzo."

"Right, boss." Tony started lifting cases of beer into the cart.

Abby linked her arm through Gibbs. "Don't worry, I packed you bottle of bourbon in my bag."

Gibbs pulled his arm away from Abby and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her into to brush a kiss to the top of her head. "Thanks, Abbs. I packed a bottle, too."

"Course you did, bossman. Rule number whatever, always be prepared." Abby nudged him with her elbow and then pulled away and skipped down the aisle to grab a few bags of chips.

----

It was lunch time when they arrived at Otter Creek Campground. Tony checked them in; they had two adjacent campsites along the far side of the lake, and returned to the cars with a map of the campground.

They drove to their sites and scoped out where to place their tents. Gibbs laid out his tent as far as possible from where Tony was setting up his tent. He watched at Palmer and McGee set out to set up their tent as well. He watched Ziva and Tony bicker about which pole was the main support, and he couldn't help but smile when Ziva finally threatened to use the pole against him. Tony backed off and let Ziva give the directions.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. Only three tents?"

Tony straightened and looked at him. "Well, yeah. Abby said she was sleeping in your tent. Ziva and I are sharing and McGee and Palmer are McCuddling in the third tent."

"… And Ducky?"

"Oh heavens no, Jethro. My back can't handle an air mattress. I'm booked in a nearby hotel five miles from here."

"_Ducky!_"

"Oh, you need to stay here with your team. I promise I'll be here first thing in the morning and I'll stay for the campfire in the evening."

Gibbs shook his head and returned his attention to setting up the tent. While everyone else worked on securing the tents, Ducky and Abby started lunch. They had picked up chicken and potato salad from the grocery store deli. Abby dug out paper plates and napkins for everyone and popped open the cooler containing the soda. She figured they could save the beer for later. With a little help, they managed to push the two picnic tables together to form one long table.

"Ohh, what are we going to do first?"

"Do? Abby, we're camping. This is relaxing, we're not doing anything."

"But we can borrow canoes, we can go fishing, we could go swimming…"

"Does sound like fun."Tony added.

"Do whatever you feel like, but I brought a book."

"Gibbs reads?" It was out of Palmer's mouth before he could rethink it. Abby couldn't suppress a laugh, even when Gibbs shot them both a look.

After lunch Ziva decided on hike with McGee through the trails around the campground. Palmer pulled out a lawn chair and settled down with a book.

Tony and Abby started playing speed, but the game soon changed to gin rummy with the addition of both Gibbs and Ducky. They remained busy until early evening. Tony offered to make a fire in the fire pit so they could roast hotdogs for dinner.

He gathered wood, newspaper and a box of matches and set to work. Fifteen minutes later, Tony was no closer to building a fire than when he started - he was just short several matches. Ducky and Gibbs watched as Tony fought to catch the wood on fire. McGee and Ziva were headed back towards the site when McGee caught sight of what Tony was doing.

"Need a little help?"

"Go away, McGoo. I can do it."

"Come on, Tony. We won't have any matches left for the next two days if you keep at it like that. Hand 'em over." McGee knelt down next to Tony and took the matches that were reluctantly handed over.

McGee had a roaring fire within minutes.

Ziva didn't quite understand the idea of cooking hotdogs on a stick over a fire. She thought it to be rather primitive and something done for survival. She knew how to make many things over a fire, but as everyone else seemed to be excited she went along with it.

The sky slowly darkened and they all retreated to their tents for warmer clothes. A cool breeze came in from the mountains. They all gathered again around the fire to make s'mores.

This was a tradition Ziva could get used to.

"So, who has a good ghost story?" Palmer asked between sucking the melted marshmallow off his fingers.

"Aw, man. I got a good one, I'd just hate to give you all nightmares." Tony boasted.

"Ooh, tell it, Tony." Abby raised her eyebrows in excitement.

The others nodded and Tony began. "Sarah had always been the 'black sheep' of her family. She came from a rural and very conservative…." Tony continued with his story. He used his best story-telling technique, different voices, pausing for dramatic effect. "…Get out of the house, Sarah! For God's sake, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!!!!! Then, the phone line went dead."

Tony looked around at everyone, awaiting their reactions.

"Really, Tony, was that it?" Ziva asked through her yawn.

"What do you mean, _was that it_? Come on, that was creepy."

"No, those were the stories we heard in like 5th grade. I've got one for you guys." Abby drew her hands into the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"Sure, it cannot be worse than Tony's story." Ziva smiled across the fire.

"It wasn't that bad." Tony defended.

"It was."

"Zip it, McGoo."

"You put Palmer to sleep…" McGee pointed at Palmer, his head dipping to his chest.

Abby made herself comfortable in her seat and started. "Back where I grew up in central Louisiana, there's an old rock quarry deep in the piney woods, abandoned long ago by a mining company…" Abby's husky voice was low as she told the story. They sky grew dark and it seemed like the wind stilled as she told her tale. Even Gibbs found himself sitting up a little straighter as she spoke. "…When the moon is full, they swear that they see a reflection in that still, black water below - in the shape of a skull, near the spot where Logan died."

As if on cue, when Abby finished her story they heard a small splash in the lake.

"What was that?" Tony gripped the arms of his chair tightly.

"Probably a fish, Tony." Abby's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, I knew that…"

"Well, I better get going. I look forward to a nice warm hotel room and a real bed. I'll be back by 9am tomorrow." Ducky stood and double checked that he still had the car keys in his pocket.

"Night, Ducky"

"Goodnight."

"Good story, Abbs, any of it real?"

Abby looked over at Gibbs. She sent him a playful smile, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "Need me to hold your hand tonight, Gibbs?"

"It wasn't _that_ scary." Gibbs chuckled, his lop-sided grin setting Abby's heart on fire.

Abby rolled her eyes and pulled her arm further up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and then swatted the fabric at Gibbs face.

Abby yawned and then stretched. "Alright, I'm off to bed. Tony, you can crawl in the tent with me and Gibbs if you get scared."

Before Tony could speak, Gibbs spoke up. "DiNozzo, someone better be in the process of sawing off your arm if you so much as look towards my tent."

"Careful what you say, Gibbs. Ziva just might try it." Abby flicked at Gibbs ear after she stood. She headed towards the tent and gathered her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I will go with you." Ziva hurried to get her toothbrush and toothpaste and the two women followed a path towards the bathroom.

When they got back, the guys were just getting their things and then headed towards the bathroom. Abby wish Ziva a pleasant night, and laughed at the look she received. Ziva was hoping to be asleep before Tony returned; she didn't need to hear him complain about the possibility of her snoring – which she completely denied.

Abby changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. It wasn't the sexiest of the nightwear she owned, but nights in a tent were often chilly, even if it was summer. She set to work inflating the air mattress, the loud hum of the air pump masked the sound of the men returning to the camp site.

"There is only one?"

Abby turned to look at Gibbs, unsure of what he was referring to.

"Air mattress."

"Ah, yeah. We were only able to get two singles and two doubles. We figured that the singles should be for McGee and Jimmy. Imagine them cuddling." Abby's eyes lit up at the thought. "Hand me a sleeping bag?" Abby pointed to the corner of the tent where two fluffy sleeping bags were rolled.

Gibbs tossed it to the far side of the air mattress. "You sleep on that side. I'll sleep closest to the door."

"What if I have to get up and pee in the middle of the night?"

"Step over me."

"Will you get up and walk me to the bathroom? There are all sorts of wild animals out there."

"Abby… do you need to go again before you lay down?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Abby unrolled her sleeping bag and motioned for Gibbs to toss her pillow to her. She snuggled down in her sleeping bag and watched as Gibbs unrolled his sleeping bag.

"Roll over, I need to change."

Abby did as she was told and listened carefully to the sound of his belt buckle, the zipper on his pants… She tried to think of other things. Major mass spec, electrophoresis, painting her nails… It didn't work. After a few minutes she felt the air mattress lift her further as Gibbs settled beside her. She turned slightly when he gave her shoulder soft squeeze. "Night Abbs."

"Night Gibbs."

She heard the click of the small lantern and the tent was drenched in darkness. Abby didn't realize how tired she was and within moments she found herself drifting off to sleep.

Gibbs lay silently beside her, aware of every small movement she made. The slight shift of her hips sent a wave across the air mattress and reminded him just how close she was. It was a constant reminder of what he wanted and what he was certain he couldn't have.

--------------

Abby woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside and Gibbs' empty sleeping bag. Everyone except for Jimmy was already up and breakfast had been started. Tony stood at the cook-top he'd set up on one of the picnic tables frying eggs and bacon while Ducky stirred the oatmeal. Gibbs was already on his second pot of coffee made in the French press Abby had packed for him.

The team sat around, silently eating their breakfast and drinking coffee, enjoying the fresh air, the silence of the woods, and the lapping of the water at the edge of the lake. Once breakfast was over, they all took turns heading to the showers and dressing for the day.

The day was warm and they spent the rest of the morning relaxing around their campsites.

After lunch Tony was able to convince Abby, Ziva and McGee to go for a swim in the lake. Gibbs declined, said he was going to paddle out in a canoe, while Ducky and Jimmy were deep in conversation over the latest medical journal.

Abby returned from the tent in her swimsuit. It was black with red polka dots. While Ziva wore a bikini, Abby's was a regular swimsuit; she wasn't out for a tan. She caught Gibbs eyeing her over the newspaper he had in his hand, so she made her way over, pressed the SPF 50 into his hand, turned her back to him and lifted her hair off her neck.

Gibbs hesitated briefly before he began to apply the sunscreen to the back of her neck, her shoulders and the small cutouts on the back of her swimsuit. Chatting happily with him, Abby was focused on not reacting to the firm touch of his rough hands. Her conversation led her to miss the look between Tony and Ziva. When he was done, Abby took the bottle and continued applying the lotion to her arms, legs, face.

Tony grabbed a Frisbee and the four headed out to the water. Gibbs gathered the newspaper he planned to read out on the canoe and followed them down to the lake. Abby watched his arms tense and then relax as he paddled to the center of the lake.

Tony, Abby, Ziva and McGee splashed into the water. Eventually they settled into a game of keep-away with the Frisbee, the guys' verses girls. Abby and Ziva, both powerful swimmers had no problem keeping the Frisbee away from the guys. Just as Tony was about to reach Ziva she flung the Frisbee towards Abby as hard as she could. The Frisbee flew through the air, just above Abby's fingertips.

Abby swam out further in the lake to retrieve it and then turned to throw it back. She threw it and watched as it sailed easily to land in the water just feet from where Ziva was treading water. Moments before she was about to swim back Abby screamed and her arms thrashed wildly in the water. Gibbs, hearing her scream paddled quickly towards where Abby was still thrashing about. _"Abby!"_

When his boat was in reach Abby tried to pull herself up into the boat. Gibbs leaned over and grabbed the back of her suit to pull her in. In an attempt to balance out the weight, Gibbs shifted backwards. As Abby was pulled into the boat, Gibbs wasn't able to balance the canoe. With a big splash, they both toppled over the opposite side of the canoe.

Gibbs shook the water from his eyes and looked for Abby. He found her clinging to the side of the canoe laughing.

"Abby, what the hell happened?"

"I… fish… you… fell…" Abby couldn't control her laughter.

By now Tony and Ziva had swam out to where Abby and Gibbs were clutching to the side of the boat. "What happened?"

Abby inhaled deeply to calm her laughter. "A fish nibbled my toe!"

----

Part two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on shore, Abby continued to laugh. The nip to her toes had scared her, but it was more because she hadn't expected it, rather than being scared of what it was. The look of worry and concern on Gibbs' face had been priceless, but she felt bad for him. "Oh Gibbs," Abby tried to stop laughing. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just…" She gave him a big, wet, hug.

Abby wrapped a towel around her waist and out of the corner of her eye watched as Gibbs pulled off his wet shirt and toweled his hair and then dried his arms and chest with the towel Ducky offered.

Gibbs stayed quiet and after toweling off went to the tent to find dry clothes before heading off to the showers. Abby watched him walk away with a pout.

"Cheer up, my dear. He was just frightened that you were in serious danger. He just needs a bit to brood and he'll be fine." Ducky gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. "He'll be back to his… not-so-chatty self by the time he comes back."

Abby nodded and draped her towel over the back of a chair and then splashed back out to where Ziva, McGee and Tony continued toss the Frisbee through the air.

------

By the time they got started on dinner, those who had been playing in the water had showered and dressed and were back hanging around the campsite. Gibbs was back to his normal self, though Abby was certain that he seemed to be keeping an eye on her every move.

With dinner over, the group settled into a relaxed silence, listing to the crackle of the fire as the sun dipped below the horizon. Abby and Ziva exchanged smiles when Tony was the first to break the silence. "Who wants another scary ghost story?"

The group groaned.

"Oh come on," Tony said as he finished the last of his s'more. "You guys enjoyed the one I told last night."

"I do believe that is my cue to head to my hotel." Ducky stood and folded his chair leaning it against the picnic table. "I wish you all a pleasant evening."

"Night Duck." Gibbs nodded. Everyone followed with their own goodbyes. The group chatted on, and slowly people began drifting towards the bathroom to brush their teeth and then head to bed. Abby and Ziva were the last to grab their toiletries and head to the bathroom. They parted ways, heading towards their tents. Gibbs was already tucked into his sleeping bag, his eyes closed.

Abby zipped up the tent and then dug through her bag for her pajamas. She didn't say anything; not really caring if Gibbs watched her change, though she suspected that the gentleman in him had him keeping his eyes closed until she finished changing. She was careful as she stepped over him and settled over her sleeping bag, unzipping it and then slipping inside. She lay looking at him, waiting for him to open his eyes and say something, but he kept his eyes shut.

She knew he wasn't asleep, but she kept her voice at a whisper. "I'm sorry Gibbs."

"For what?" He opened his eyes briefly to glance at her, but didn't move.

"I didn't mean to scare you out on the water. I… I wasn't scared, I just… I wasn't expecting it, and it caught me by surprise."

"I know." Gibbs rolled to face her. "I'm not mad at you. Is that what you were thinking?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. You've been really quiet, well quieter than normal and you just… you walked away afterwards."

"Just an overload of adrenaline, that's all." Gibbs rolled back onto his back.

"But thank you. You thought I was in danger and you came to save me. Very prince charming."

"Been awhile since I've been called prince charming, Abbs." The amusement unmistakable in his voice.

"It's a well deserved title. You're always coming to my rescue." Abby took a chance and reached out to rest her hand over his heart. "It means a lot Gibbs. It really does."

Gibbs was unsure of what to say so he smiled and covered her hand with his own.

"Open up your sleeping bag, Gibbs."

"What?" Gibbs turned to look at her.

"I'm freezing. I never warmed up after the swim this afternoon. Let me in."

For some reason, Gibbs found himself unzipping his sleeping bag. He knew he shouldn't, but it was like he just couldn't stop himself.

He could see Abby's eyes sparkling through the dark, only the dim glow of the fire dying outside giving them a little light. He held open the side of his sleeping bag, expecting her to curl up to his side. Instead, Abby lay over him, and pulled the zipper back up the side, securing them both tightly inside the sleeping bag.

"Uh, Abby…?" Gibbs willed his body into submission, holding his breath so he didn't smell the mix of her shampoo and body wash.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"We're cuddling, Gibbs."

"I… I see."

Abby propped herself up on her elbows on his chest. "Oh Gibbs, relax. I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

"That isn't what I'm worried about, Abbs."

Abby frowned. "What is?"

Gibbs knew he was losing the battle of self control and tried to shift his hips out from under her. In order to distract her from his movements, Gibbs ran the back of a finger along her cheek. "Nothing."

"Nice try. I was going to move back to my own sleeping bag, but if you aren't going to answer, I'm not moving."

"Abby…"

"Don't _Abby_ me." Abby made sure to keep her voice at a whisper, she was sure Tony would enjoy their conversation. She dropped her head so that her lips weren't far from his ear. "What's your problem? Am I too close, Gibbs?"

"Abby." He warned.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Abby." His voice softened.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Abby." It was a quiet plead.

"Do you want-"

"_Abby!"_

"What, Gibbs? I can't read your mind? I don't know what's bothering you. And I certainly don't know what you want."

"You, Abby, I want you." Gibbs hissed.

Abby smiled at the irritation in his voice. She knew that if she had gotten him irritated enough he just might blurt it out. With anyone else, he would just hide away rather than blurt out his feelings, but she knew she had a special effect on him. "Was that so hard to say, Gibbs?"

"Abby…"

"I'm starting to think that's all you know how to say." Abby leaned down to kiss him softly. Gibbs didn't press into the kiss; he just took what she offered. "Does this mean I can sleep in your sleeping bag tonight?"

Gibbs lifted his head to kiss her again. Once he had a taste of her lips, he wasn't quite ready to give it up. "Isn't it a little tight?"

"It's keeping me tight against you. I have no complaints."

"Kiss me again."

"Oh… I see how it is. I practically have to force you to say that you want me, but now that you've said it, you want all the benefits…" Abby would've kept talking, but Gibbs pulled her down into a kiss. Once he felt her relax against him, he kissed her forehead and then reached for the zipper.

"Kicking me out already?"

"Nah, you'll see."

Abby pouted briefly as Gibbs unzipped them from the tight confines of his sleeping bag, but soon realized that he was unzipping hers as well. He pushed her, playfully, off the air mattress and spread out her sleeping bag for them both to lie on, and then spread his over it for a comforter. He reached for Abby and pulled her back onto the mattress, pulling his sleeping bag over the both of them. She snuggled into his arms eagerly. "Hold me," She molded her body to his. "Hold me tightly."

Gibbs pressed a tender kiss to her hair and tightened his grip. "Don't wanna let you go."

"How long?"

"Huh?" Gibbs shifted a bit, and tilted her chin up to face him.

"How long have you wanted me?"

Her honest question made him smile. "A while."

"How come you never said anything?" Again, her question was honest. "I mean, I knew you cared about me, but… I sort of just took a flying leap here by zipping myself in your sleeping bag. That could've taken a very wrong turn."

"How could I say something? I'm your boss. And look at me, I'm…"

The fire had died, leaving them in complete darkness, but Abby didn't need to look at him. "You're my silver-haired fox, and I know how old you are." She knew he was about to protest so she pressed a finger to his lips. "You aren't _that_ old, Gibbs. And as for being my boss, that's the dumbest excuse ever."

Gibbs kissed the finger she placed on his lips. "What about you? How long, Abbs?"

Abby was quiet for some time before she finally spoke. "Day one."

"Day one?" Gibbs lifted his head to look at her through the darkness.

"Yeah, day one. I mean, I didn't really think anything of it, because, well, you were married, but yeah. Day one."

It was said so nonchalantly that Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny, Gibbs?"

"Nothing." He pressed a second kiss to her hair and tightened his grip on her. "Let's get some sleep, Abby. We can talk more tomorrow."

"M'kay. Night Gibbs." Abby tilted her face to kiss his jaw before settling her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Sleep came quickly in the warmth of his arms.

-------

Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes when he stepped out of the tent Sunday morning. He expected the fire to be started and hot coffee in the French press. Instead the fire was cold, and the coffee still packed away in the cooler. _Hmm_, Tony thought. _Gibbs never sleeps in._

He set to work stacking the wood and news paper the way he'd seen McGee do it the day before. It took a few extra matches, but he soon had a roaring fire. Once that was squared away he started on coffee. As the water began to boil Tony paused at was sounded like giggles coming from Abby and Gibbs' tent. A few minutes later, Gibbs unzipped the tent and stepped out, a small grin on his face as her glanced one last time into the tent.

-------

Gibbs woke with his arms wrapped securely around Abby, her head tucked under his chin, the heat from her breath seeping through his shirt to warm his chest. He blinked a few times, wanting to be sure that she was actually there. It wasn't the first time he'd woken to find Abby in his arms, though she usually faded into the second pillow he kept on his bed.

When she snuggled closer, tightening her fingers in his shirt, he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the feeling of her body settled against his. He wondered if this would happen again, if he would be lucky enough to wake up with the woman he'd loved for so long by his side.

"You think too much."Abby's sleepy voice broke through the silence. "It's ruining my morning cuddles."

"Sorry," Gibbs chuckled and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Abby lay quietly for a while and then lifted her head to face Gibbs. "What were you thinking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Well, yeah."

"What about me?"

Gibbs stroked a finger along her cheek. "Just thinkin'."

"Gibbs," Abby warned. "You have to talk to me, or else this won't work."

"You want this, us, to work?"

Abby's eyes darkened and her voice lowered to a raspy whisper as she sat up. "Do I want this to work? Of course I want this to work. I want you, Gibbs."

"Relax Abbs, I want this too. I just need to be sure that you want this." Gibbs sat up and pulled Abby back into his arms. Their movement on the air mattress caught Gibbs off balance and they rolled backwards, Abby ending up sprawled over Gibbs.

Abby giggled and buried her face against Gibbs neck. "I want this Gibbs. I really do."

"Good." Gibbs lifted his head to kiss her. "But Abby…"

"I know." She returned the kiss. "I won't say anything." They both knew it'd come out eventually, but they needed to figure things out before everyone else at NCIS started talking about it. Abby rolled off his chest and watched as Gibbs grabbed his toiletries, a towel and clean clothes for the day. When he faced away from her, Abby couldn't help but smile at the sight of his ass in the sweatpants he'd used to sleep in. She couldn't wait for their relationship to take a turn, and for things to get physical. She'd always imagined that he had a tight ass, and if she let herself think about it, that he was well hung. The thought made her blush.

"What are you giggling about, Abbs?" Gibbs stood by the door, ready to unzip.

"That this is going to be so much fun."

Gibbs unzipped the tent and then sent one last smile in Abby's direction before stepping out.

-------

Besides the odd look he'd received from Tony first thing in the morning, nothing seemed to change. Breakfast was easy going, and Abby had been distracted by a conversation with McGee on what exactly the marshmallows in Lucky Charms were made of.

By the time lunch wrapped up, Gibbs was ready to spend some quality time with his girl. "Abbs?"

"Yeah?" Abby looked up with a smile from the journal she was flipping through.

"Wanna go fishing?" Gibbs nodded to the boat tied to the small dock.

Abby's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "I'd love too!" She was up and digging through the cooler with their food supply before he could register her answer.

"What is all that?" Gibbs asked as he helped Abby into the boat.

"Food. Fish like people food too, you know. We use to fish with mini-marshmallows when I was a kid."

Gibbs settled in behind Abby and paddled them towards the middle of the lake. The rest of the team could still see them, but they couldn't be heard. Once the paddles had been pulled into the boat, Abby moved so that she was sitting directly in front of Gibbs, her back resting against his chest. With the bait on the hook, Abby tossed the line and then settled back against Gibbs.

As Abby pulled on the line ever so often, they alternated between chatting and sitting quietly, enjoying each other's presence. Gibbs was just leaning forward to press a kiss to the spider web tattoo on Abby's neck when the line jerked and Abby jumped.

"Whoa there, Abbs. It's just a fish. It can't get your toes in here." He nipped at her earlobe and then helped her to reel in the fish she'd caught. The trout they reeled in was small, but enough for two people. "Dinner for you and I."

"No, Gibbs!" Abby unhooked the fish and then held it away from Gibbs, struggling to keep hold of its slippery body. "George still has a life to live. He's not full grown. We can drive into town and get enough fish for everyone." And with that, Abby put the fish back in the water and watched as it splashed below the surface and was gone.

They relaxed out in the middle of the lake for another hour, just talking with the occasional soft kiss. Gibbs traced his fingers up and down the sides of Abby's arms, his rough fingers a stark contrast to her soft skin. Abby was careful not to rock the boat after what had happened the day before, and after a while they paddled back to shore.

With the boat tied back to the dock, Abby skipped ahead to tell the story of the fish that she caught. "…and it was THIS big!" She held out her hands in gross over-exaggeration.

"C'mon, Abbs. Let's go get some fish from the store." Gibbs nodded towards the car.

Abby started towards the car, but walked backwards so that she was still facing Tony. "I swear, it was huuuuge!"

"In the car, Abby." Gibbs opened the door and waited until she was in before shutting it again.

-----

Gibbs and Abby strolled though the small town grocery store hand-in-hand. They eventually split up and while Gibbs went in search of fresh fish to cook over the fire, Abby cruised through the souvenir section, giggling at all the kitschy picture frames and wall-hangings.

They took their time exploring the small store, gathering everything they needed for their last dinner at the campground. At the store they were free to act like a normal couple, though Abby's outfit causes a few heads to turn. Gibbs paused for a kiss before opening the car door for Abby – Abby smiled and leaned into it.

"You gonna do this back at the campsite?"

"Tempted."

Abby grinned and kissed him one last time. "I can be very tempting."

"That I know, Abbs."Gibbs shut the door for her and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

-------

The evening around the camp ground was relaxed. They sipped beers as they cooked the fish they bought over the fire.

Tony was the first to notice that Gibbs was in a particularly good mood. He was playful, more so than usual with Abby, and he put up with Tony's jokes and childish behavior without so much as an irritated sigh.

"See boss, this was a good idea, wasn't it?"

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah, DiNozzo. Not bad."

Tony flashed the biggest smile he could. Though he would never admit it, he looked up to Gibbs. He was like the father that Tony never had, a mentor and a friend all rolled into one. He didn't know much of Gibbs past, but he'd been able to pick up bits and pieces here and there from Jack and from what he'd read in his file. So in the rare moments when Gibbs looked genuinely happy, it made Tony happy.

"It's like we're one large, highly dysfunctional family." Tony smiled and braced for the head slap he knew he'd receive for the comment, but was shocked when Gibbs just gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah, family."

-------

Gibbs fought a yawn. Normally he'd just head off to bed, but he didn't want to go lie down without Abby, and he couldn't exactly as her to join him – not in front of everyone else. Abby was busy comparing camping stories with Ziva, even if Tony had decided that Ziva and her siblings being left alone in the woods to defend for themselves did not count as camping.

Abby could tell that Gibbs was eyeing her. After spending most of the day in front of the others, she knew he was waiting as patiently as possible to be alone with her again, but she wasn't ready to go to bed. Instead she went to the cooler and grabbed another beer. She held it up and grabbed a few more when McGee, Ziva, Tony and Palmer nodded.

When Ducky announced that he was headed back to his hotel, Gibbs gave up on waiting for Abby and excused himself. Abby was torn, but the cold beer in her hand had her tilting her cheek towards him, as he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek much like he often did in the lab.

By the time Abby was ready for bed, she'd consumed a few more beers and was feeling rather giggly. She wasn't quite intoxicated, but she was past the point of being capable of driving. She tried to be quiet as she went to grab her toothbrush and pajamas.

When she made it back to the tent Gibbs had pulled back her side of the covers so that she could settle down on the air mattress. "Keeping my spot warm?" Abby purred as she snuggled up to him.

Gibbs tried to keep from smiling, so he kept his eyes closed. He could tell she was under the influence. "Sure, Abbs." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. Night."

"But I'm not sleepy yet, Gibbs," she mumbled as her lips found his throat.

"Abby," he warned. He warning was short lived as he melted under Abby's kisses. "God Abbs, you will be the death of me."

"Not a bad way to go." Abby worked her hand under his shirt and traced his stomach muscles.

Gibbs tensed under her touch; this wasn't what he had planned for them. He was too old to make love to her on thin air mattress, and he certainly wasn't looking for a quick fuck – although his body was certainly telling him otherwise. "Abby, stop… we aren't doing _this_ here."

"Doing what, Gibbs?" Abby's hand ghosted over his arousal and she smiled at his sharp intake of breath.

"I want nothing more than to make love to you," Gibbs kept his voice quiet. "But, Abbs, not here. Stay with me tomorrow when we get back to DC."

"Sure," Abby nuzzled against his cheek. "But want me to take care of this for you?" She continued to palm his erection gently through his sweats.

His body screamed yes, but his mind said no. "I… no, Abbs." A quick trip to the bathroom might be in order though.

"Alright." Abby turned his face towards hers to kiss him soundly before settling her head on his chest. "Night Gibbs."

"Night Abbs."

-------

Gibbs woke before Abby, but again he stayed in bed beside her, soaking in her warmth, his fingers sliding through her hair. He had enjoyed himself this weekend, but with the idea of Abby spending the evening with him at his place had him ready to pack up and return to DC.

He wanted to take her to dinner, somewhere nice, but nothing too fancy. He knew Abby preferred the laid back, casual places where she could relax and be herself. He let his mind wander to the night ahead, letting himself ask the questions he'd forced out of his mind for several years; what did she look like sans clothing? What did she taste like? How many tattoos did she really have?

"I could get used to this." Abby tapped her fingers lightly on his chest. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her forehead.

"So could I."

----

As much fun as they'd all been having, they were ready to head back home and sleep in real beds. It didn't take long for the campsite to be taken apart and repacked into the vehicles. Abby climbed into the backseat of Gibbs car, despite Ducky's offer to let her sit up front.

Abby and Ducky chatted the entire ride back to DC, talking about music and forensics and other medical things that Gibbs didn't quite understand.

Tony tossed the keys to Ziva, shrugging at the look of fear that flashed between McGee and Palmer. They pulled up to Gibbs house, shortly behind Gibbs. Everyone had parked at his house so they needed to get their cars.

"I'll give you a ride home, if you want? I'm dropping Ziva off, but will drive by your place on the way." Tony wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulders. He didn't miss the quick glance between Abby and Gibbs.

"Uh, no. It's okay, Gibbs will give me a ride home."

"Alright." Tony tried to fight the obvious grin. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Gibbs and Abby stood awkwardly on the front lawn watching as everyone got in their cars and drove off. As the last car rounded the corner, Gibbs stepped up behind Abby, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Let me take you out for dinner?"

"If by dinner, you mean 'take you inside and get to know you better', then sure."

Gibbs watched with a smirk as Abby untangled herself from his arms, slapped him lightly on the ass and then raced up to the front door.

----

At the first stop light, Tony turned to Ziva with a grin. "Wanna bet Abby is camping at Gibbs' tonight?"

----

The end.


End file.
